Prague
by DefyingSantaFe
Summary: Universe: AU, Pairing: Morgan/Prentiss, Prompt: Spies - Derek Morgan is sent to Prague on a mission and is pleasantly surprised to find the identity of his contact to be Emily Prentiss.


_I got the prompt "Spies" on my tumblr and was going to write something short, but then it got away from me and turned into this. I hope you enjoy this AU world of spies featuring our favorite BAU team!_

* * *

><p>Prague<p>

"How is it that all the criminals seem to be invited to the biggest parties?" Derek inquired to the image on the screen, all the while unpacking a load of weapons.

The man on the screen smirked before replacing it with another grim expression, "Do you really think grenades are necessary for a covert mission?"

Morgan looked down at his personal armory before glancing to the screen again, "Look, Hotch, I don't know who this contact is. Your guy says that it's a friend of our government but it doesn't mean that they are prepared. For all I know it could be a paper pusher or a desk jockey; they know the language but with my luck they aren't trained."

"Morgan, I made it perfectly clear to my contact that we needed someone with experience as well as language skills. I was guaranteed a perfect fit. If you don't think _you_ can do it...I can always promote Reid."

"Hell no! This is my assignment; I'm going to go through with it," Morgan exclaimed, "I don't know what he would do if you pulled him out of that cozy research position. Besides, PG would be highly displeased to lose her assistant."

Hotch smirked again, "Alright, as long as you're sure. We need to remain clear of the airwaves so our friend doesn't see us coming. Any support will come from the Czech side."

"Right, your associates name is Dave, right?"

"He prefers Rossi, only I can get away with 'Dave' and not get shot with a 12-guage."

Morgan nodded with a chuckle, "I see. Did Rossi tell you when my contact would be arriving?"

"They should be there within the hour. I'll see you when you return stateside," Hotch gave a quick nod and shut off the connection.

Derek shut the computer and looked around the home base again, "At least they didn't skimp on amenities."

He and his unknown associate would be working from this upper crust penthouse. It took up the entire floor and had a keycard entry to the elevator and the door beyond. Hotch's friend Rossi really knew how to treat a guest. It was an impressive suite, and though he knew he should be working, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have time to experience the entire lavish place.

Derek perused the files for a while until he heard the ding of the elevator. Deciding to verify then trust, he grabbed his gun and headed towards the door, staying out of the line of fire – placing himself behind a cabinet for cover. The door opened and clearly the person on the other side had the same idea, seemingly, no one was there. Silence filled the air for several seconds before Derek decided to make the first move, keeping covered he moved closer to the door. He reached the opening to find an empty hallway, elevator doors closed. His brow furrowed before he swung around, back inside the apartment, gun leveled to the forehead of a woman. Her gun, he couldn't ignore, leveled to his.

"Well, aren't you quite the gentleman?" the brunette smirked, lowering her weapon.

"Emily," Derek took in her familiar features, "It's been- what was it? Three years? I thought you got caught by The Russian?"

"I got away," she shrugged, "I hear you took down Mishka. Trying to show off again?"

He grinned flirtatiously, "What? Are you impressed?"

"Maybe I am," She winked before looking around, "Damn. Rossi has outdone himself."

"So when did you get tied down to one organization?"

She wandered over to the table, flipping through the files, "I believe you're the only one who's ever tied me down. However, in this case, Rossi is a good man. I owe him for saving my ass a couple of times," she paused noticing Derek's curious expression as he came up behind her, "strictly professional, if you must know."

"He not your type?" Derek smirked resting his chin on her shoulder, grazing her neck with his lips.

Emily leaned into his touch, "Nah, He's a desk man. I need someone a bit more-" she inhaled sharply as his hands caressed her soft curves.

"Adventurous?" He muttered huskily.

She moaned softly in response before stepping away from him, "I'm fairly certain this isn't work."

Derek groaned in frustration, but he knew she was right. Emily Prentiss was intoxicating, worse than any drug on the market. He had worked with her a couple of times before and each time he fell harder. She was a dedicated agent, a fierce asset, and a spitfire in bed. He told himself he'd never compromise himself with another spy, knowing the work was intense and it would never work out, but every single time she came near it was like a moth to the flame.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the night and a little of the next morning going over particulars, just so they had every detail down. She would go into the event as a shareholder, one of the elite. He would be dressed to the nines as well, but less important to the other guests. She'd pull attention; he'd get to the second floor. They went over exit routes and back up plans. They even arranged for back up plans to their backups. Derek would infiltrate the mainframe and install a relay to Garcia. Emily would get the product, which would be on their target- a particularly paranoid man who never left home without it on his person.<p>

Later that evening, after a day of rest and some room service, Derek Morgan was tucking a gun into his ankle holster. The sound of heels clicking on marble signaled Emily joining him in the restroom.

"Close your mouth, it's not very dapper of you," she teased. He clearly couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and that was exactly what she intended, her partner tonight was this dress. It was floor length, strapless, skintight and with a generous slit up the right side, revealing an almost sinful amount of leg.

He straightened up and took in her image, "That dress really leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination."

Emily smiled at him in the mirror, "That's the point; I need him to be distracted. I want to draw him in and keep him there."

"Well, I think this will do the trick," he ran a finger over the smooth fabric.

She leaned forward to get a closer look at her make-up, wiping a smudge of lipstick off with her thumbnail, "These don't hurt either," she gestured to her strappy heels.

"I thought you were just trying to get into his pocket, not his pants."

Emily turned and leaned against the counter, pulling him closer with his tie, "Ah, my dear, I need him to think he might have the tiniest chance to help me out of this dress if I want anywhere near his pocket."

He placed his hand on either side of her, leaning in close and keeping eye contact, "You have trouble getting into that dress? Looks tight."

"It is."

"Where's your gun?"

"It's safe," she purred into his ear, "I also have a blade."

He gripped her waist as he pulled her even closer, "Impressive. Want to tell me where?"

"Nah, I'll let you wonder," she kissed his cheek and pushed him away, "we have places to be, Mr. Morgan."

* * *

><p>Emily made sure that Derek slipped away to the upstairs unnoticed before moving in on her prey. Neal Bradford, a balding tech genius with several degrees and money to spare, was across the room from her. She passed by a handful of men vying for her attention with barely a blink as she worked the room- organically making her way to the prize. She garnered Neal's attention with flirtatious glances, a bashful smile, and a single smoldering wink. On her final approach she knew he was hooked.<p>

"I couldn't help but notice," she smiled sweetly at him, fingers tracing up his arm, "you have wonderful eyes. I couldn't keep myself away."

Neal looked taken aback for a moment, "Uh, th-thank you."

"I'm Evelyn Wallace, and, boy, am I glad you speak English. I would have been so upset if you didn't."

"It's a pleasure to m-meet you, Evelyn," he stuttered nervously.

She smiled reassuringly at him, "Oh, dear. I'm sorry did I overstep? I just can't help myself sometimes. You really do have incredible eyes. They just drew me in..."

Emily leaned closer to him, keeping eye contact, "just so enchanting, a girl might need a cool shower after experiencing a singular moment in their presence."

Emily couldn't help but be a little confused. She pegged this target to be confident and domineering. She didn't expect a stuttering, nervous man. This was entirely too easy. This didn't seem like the kind of man who would be the leader of an organization, let alone the man that would be powerful enough to travel with his product on hand. Their intel must be off.

She didn't have a chance to think of this further before she saw Neal flinch at something over her shoulder.

"I have to go, my boss is here and wouldn't like me mingling when I should be working," Neal sputtered and practically scampered off.

Emily approached the bar, in an effort to get a better look at this boss. He definitely fit the bill, clearly she was barking up the wrong tree. She watched the boss send Neal off with a wave of his hand. She watched him from across the room, this time deciding to draw him in so she could get a read on the guy. She was flying blind.

After several moments, the boss turned and made eye contact with her. His eyes were piercing blue and seemed to bore into her. He made his way across to her, the people in the room appearing to part before him. She stared him down, even though in reality he worried her. He motioned to the bartender to get him a drink before addressing her.

"You're exquisite," he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "I'm Ian."

"Evelyn," Emily replied, not missing a beat.

"I've never seen you here before, I'm certain I would have remembered you…"

"This is true. I'm new to this scene."

"Today must be your lucky day," he downed his drink in one shot and took her hand, pulling her to the dance floor, "because this is my scene."

"You're forward," she countered.

"Do you tango?" he asked, drawing an arm around her waist.

"Find out," she replied as she let him lead her into a dance.

There was no denying that this Ian was an attractive man, but he left her uneasy. He didn't break eye contact with her as they danced, only letting go of her hand when he brought her back to the bar – and only after he left another tender kiss on it.

"I must leave you now," Ian leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "but I hope to see you again, Evelyn."

She watched as he walked away. She clutched the small mesh bag, which she'd swiped from his pocket mid-dance, tightly in her hand. She needed to get out now. Emily made her way to the exit, checking behind her to make sure her new friend wasn't following.

* * *

><p>Derek's evening was much less interesting. He made his way to the second floor, picked a lock, bypassed an encrypted security system (with gadgets provided by his favorite tech), and installed an invisible relay to his team. He made it out of the building without a scratch and waited for Emily in the car a couple of blocks away.<p>

He checked his watch for the fifth time, almost ready to go back for her, when the passenger door opened. She practically threw herself into the seat and turned to check the back window.

"You alright?" Derek started the car and proceeded to drive them to the home base.

She sighed, "Yea...Sorry it took so long. Neal wasn't our guy. Some guy named Ian was. I had to improvise. Remind me to have Rossi look him up; he's definitely someone we need to watch."

He glanced over, "Another friend to add to our list. Did you make the drop?"

"I did. The bag I got off of Ian just looked like a bunch diamonds, but JJ thinks it might be something else. She mentioned something about a laser etching and possible file implanting, or something to that end. She'll examine them and drop them off in Aspen for you guys to find."

"I hope she doesn't hide them in another cave and give us the coordinates -that was so annoying last time."

"Oh, you know she loves her games. They're her true love."

"Poor Will."

* * *

><p>"Your drink, M'lady," Derek handed Emily a glass of wine.<p>

"To a mission well done," Emily toasted.

They both took a sip and observed the darkened city through the large windows of the penthouse. Emily set her glass aside and turned her back to the city, looking at Derek with a sly smile. Derek placed his wine on the mantel before walking slowly towards her. With each step he took she took a step back until he had her pressed between him and the window. She reveled in the feeling of her body against his.

She was undoubtedly about to tease him again when she opened her mouth but he sealed her lips in a passionate kiss. He gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, leaving the other to trail back down to her waist. He removed himself from her lips and worked his way down her neck. He stopped on her pulse point, sucking and nipping at the skin. Emily whimpered in pleasure and went to speak again, but he silenced her again with a heated kiss.

Derek brought his attention back to her neck as he found the zipper on the side of her dress. He shifted the fabric aside and let the dress pool to the floor, leaving Emily in only her black lace lingerie and strappy heels. He stroked her side, slowly letting his hand travel lower. She pushed her hips towards him in a silent plea. His hand slipped into her panties and she groaned in anticipation as he played with her slick folds. He halted his movements, grinning against her neck as she bucked against him.

"Derek…" she pleaded.

He plunged a finger into her while finding her clit with his thumb. He watched her chest rise and fall as he worked her into a frenzy. He added a second finger and applied more pressure with his thumb. He listened to her moans turn into cries. Derek latched onto her pulse point as he added a third finger. She grabbed his arm, not to stop him, to keep him moving as her thighs clamped around his hand. Her inner muscles began to tighten and she cried out with her release.

Emily came down from her high and pushed him towards the couch, her hands working his belt and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. They worked in tandem to relieve one another from all scraps of clothing, ending with him on the couch and her straddling him. She gripped his shoulders as she hovered above his length teasingly, letting it graze her folds, but not enter.

"Em..." he growled only to get a smug smile in response.

She lowered herself onto his length one inch at a time, a pleased groan escaping her throat. Once she had him fully sheathed within her, she began a slow, yet intense, ride –building up the pressure with every stroke. Derek leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to arch against him. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her in that position, the change in angle causing her to throw her head back and grind harder against his length. He stroked her thigh and groaned when her muscles clenched around him.

Deciding he'd had enough of the slow pace, he gripped her hips, flipping her onto the couch in one swift movement. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked an arm under it, opening her more –allowing him to drive into her at an angle with delicious friction. Each thrust felt as if she was being pounded further into the couch. She lifted her hips to meet him, matching him in every aspect. His thrusts became erratic and rough as he tried to race her to the end. She cried out louder and louder with every movement until she came crashing over the edge with a scream. He followed closely with a primal grunt, thrusting into her a couple more times before collapsing with her on the couch. As their breathing evened out, he wrapped his arms around her before turning them over. She rested her head on his chest and pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch over them.

"Good mission…" she sighed contently in his arms.

Derek kissed the top of her head, "I'd call it a success."

* * *

><p>The next morning Derek Morgan woke up in a bed alone. The night before they got a second wind and moved themselves from the couch, only to put a crack in the door to the bedroom, then they enjoyed the mirror and the bathroom counter, the shower, and finally the bed. He grinned to himself, Emily Prentiss was really something.<p>

He knew better than to assume that she'd stayed. She never liked to be the last to leave after a mission. Emily was always out first, years of being betrayed forced her to be wary. Derek wasn't someone she thought would betray her, but she couldn't change her habit. And he didn't fault her on that. They all had their demons.

Derek wandered into the kitchen to find coffee and the same note as last time, and the time before that, and every single time before that.

"Always" – one word written on a card and that's it. Always a pleasure, always a joy, always unattainable, always left wanting more, always Emily.

He sipped his coffee, wondering when he would see her next and hoping it would be soon.

* * *

><p><em>Tada! I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it!<em>


End file.
